Break-ups and Back-ups
by auslly4eva2getha
Summary: When Ally cheats on Austin over and over and over again Austin looses it and breaks up with e then turns into a bad girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Girls and Break-ups**

**Summary: You would sometimes believe that it's the guy that cheats. So what happens when Ally cheats on Austin over and over and over. Will Austin listen to his friends and ditch Ally to become Marino High Schools Bad boy or will Ally ditch her friends to be Marino High Schools Bad summary**

**My first ever Fanfic, will appreciate criticism but not too harsh please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline**

Ally's POV

Hi, I'm Allison Marie Dawson, I'm 17 years old. I live alone, because my parents died 2 years ago. I'm a senior at Marino High School. My best friend is Trish De Le Rosa. My friends are Dez Worthy; he is a weird, colourful, tall, red head, who has icy blue eyes. Cassidy Jones; she is a cute dirty blonde, an amazing personality with bright emerald eyes. Then there is my boyfriend Austin Moon; he is a tall, platinum blonde, with a great body, an amazing voice, and THE most adorable hazel eyes EVER.

It's five in the morning on Saturday. I woke up with a bitch of a hangover. I look to my side and see a cute brunette sleeping next to then everything from last night came back to me coming to the party, drinking, making out with Dallas, and then finally ending up in a room with Dallas. I stand up then get my stuff and go home.

When I got home I noticed my boyfriend's car in the drive way. I go to my back seat and change out of my party clothes and put on a pair of track pants and a tank top. I take my water bottle and spray some water on my face to make it look like sweat and get out of my car. When I walk into my house I see Austin sitting on my couch tapping his foot he sees me he runs up to me and crashes his lips against mine,I smile into the kiss and pull away,when I look up at him he looks worried and angry."What are you doing here?" I asked him,"I came here looking for you,I called you phone then it went to voicemail so I came here to see if you were were you? He said finishing off his useless get me wrong I like him but only as a friend,he is just a really good kisser so I can't let a cutie like him go.

"Oh me, I went for a jog around the neighbourhood. "I said lying through my looked at me confused "Really,then why do you smell like Calvin ,you promised that you wouldn't do this anymore did you cheat on me with this time.?"he sighs."Dallas,but I don't know why you care so much, I told you I just want to be make out don't go all jealous boyfriend on me." I said raising my voice at the looks really he does next really surprised me,he takes 3 steps closer to me and slaps me across my really stings and tears prick my eyes and I fall to the ground "Oh and If you haven't figured it out I'm friends where right about a nice life whore, see you at school." He turns and slams the door and I hear his car tyres screeching the I sit there and cry not because he called me a hoe but because he slapped me and it and there I realised I will make him regret breaking up with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**To the review about the grammar issues.I have no Idea what happened.I uploaded it full and sorry.I will try better **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the storyline **

**Monday morning **

**At school **

**Normal POV **

**Ally walked into school wearing black booty shorts,a red sports bra,a black leather crop jacket,black ankle boots and black Ray brown hair now has red steaks in usually soft make up replaced with a Smokey eye and dark red the guys are basically drooling over walks down the hall smirking and swaying her hips a walks to her locker and takes out her phone and starts texting Elliot,telling him to come over to her locker**

**. Austin walks into school wearing black ripped skinny jeans,a white t-shirt,a black leather jacket and black walks to his locker,which is unfortunately next to Ally's,when he gets there he finds Ally making out with Elliot,he rolls his eyes and walks over to Kelly Anderson,A junior like him, Kelly has long,blonde hair,green eyes and she used o be is currently standing next to Ally and Elliot and he pushes her into the lockers and makes a huge thud throughout the whole causes Ally and Elliot to break apart and look at Austin and Kelly when Austin crashes his lips against Kelly' first she was shocked but she quickly responded,they were kissing for about 3 minutes when the bell rings. Austin pulls away and whispers huskily in her ear "I'll come pick you up at six,and where something sexy,okay" she nods and giggles. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ally scoffs at the sight and walks to the abondened part of the school, where KIra and Brooke finds them smoking and flirting with Jake,Dallas and they see her Kira gets up and walks up to Ally"Wow,look who decided to have a good fashion do you want Dorkson?"she says crossing her arms over her chest "Firstly,my name Ally secondly,I want to join youre little posie coz you know what they say 'whores must stick together' so let's cut the crap and throw a hard-core ass party for my joining." Ally finishes of her ramble with a smirk. Kira and Brooke fisrt look at each other and nod."But you have to do something for us."Ally looks at them confused "What do I need to do?".Brooke smirks"You have to steal drugs and spike the cafeteria food by Friday or you don't get ?" Ally looks hesitant at first but then mumbles "Deal". School goes along and Elliot have been making-out more then has been ditching his classes with now Ally is going to she gets there,she runs to the back,over the fence,around an abandoned finds a shed and knocks on the creaking door."Come in" says a very deep opens the door and steps inside the dirty,damp and dark is a woman sitting in the far corner of the is hair and Brown eyes."What do you want" she snaps at swallows heavily and says in a quiet voice"I would like 3 bags of marijuana."The woman looks behind her and smirks"$400"Ally simply nods,takes out the money and hands it to her."There you go,pkesure doing business with get out and be safe."the woman says standing walks over to Ally and pushes her out."Here we go Ally,no turning back now."she sighs as she walks back she gets there,she goes to the phone and puts in Kira's picks on the fourth ring"Hello?"Ally smiles,this is gonna be good."Bitch,I have the drugs!"Kira sqeals so loudly thatAlly has to take the phone away from her ear"Awesome just bring it over to my !"Ally scoffs at her shouting."Fine whatever" Her phone vibrates as she is walking up the a text from Elliot. AllyElliot Hey babe,come to my house after going to Kira's.I have a pleasure full surprise. Ok baby.I will see you Ally puts her phone away, drives to Kira's and gives her the then goes to Elliots and they have a FUN night goes home early in the morning and runs to her room to she falls asleep she says softly."Who am I" **

**Well there it is I checked twice for has gotten herself in quite a lot of trouble. Tell me what you want to see next **

**Ally and Trish fight**

**. Kira,Brooke and Ally busted **

**Ally and Cassidy physical. If my ideas are lame,just review and tell me what you want to see **

**xoxo Auslly4eva2getha **


End file.
